


Hard Feelings

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Break Up, Break-Up Gone Wrong, Control Freak - Freeform, Escape Attempts, F/M, Fearplay, Giant Male, Light BDSM, M/F, Macro/Micro, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Mouthplay, Nudity, Rejection, Semi-Horror, Shrinking, Shrinking Woman, Teasing, controlling boyfriend, handheld, mentions of mental abuse, semi-vore, shrunken woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A woman breaks up with her fiance. He doesn't take it very well.See the tags for the ratings.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Eda had been _really_ dreading coming back here. 

Especially since she knew he would have to have known that she had made it clear that they were completely through, with no hope of her returning back to him and the way things were. 

Had it not been for the fact that some of her most treasured items were still in his house, she would've already dropped the keys under his doormat and left without once looking back. But alas, she had left her mother's necklace, her favorite blanket, her pictures of the better times of her life... 

In retrospect, she only wished she had the inclination to at least grab those things before she had stormed out that night two weeks ago, too emotionally wound up to think about her precious belongings before she returned to her parents' house and stayed there ever since. 

She parked the car on the driveway and got out to look at the place she had stayed at for the past three years. 

His mansion was absolutely gorgeous, befitting a man of his career as a lawyer. From the smooth asphalt of the driveway leading up to the cobblestone walls of the three-story abode, even the blind could sense the amount of wealth the owner of the place must've had. In fact, when she had first brought her parents over, her mother had pretty much squealed in delight at the prospect of her daughter marrying the man who lived there before she had even gotten the chance to meet him, asking rapid-fire questions in Mandarin about his career, salary, and family background. And while Eda wasn't the type to particularly focus on her partner's earnings, even in the back of her mind she realized just how fortunate she would be to live here in absolute comfort and prosperity. 

But that was before the place had slowly began to morph into her gilded cage, keeping her away from the outside world. She hadn't realized it at the time just how trapped she was until the day she decided that she needed to leave, the beautiful interior becoming suffocatingly smaller as the days slowly crept by, minute by minute, hour by hour. 

She shook her head. That was the past. 

She was going to move forward from this point on. 

She swallowed as much of her trepidation as possible and made her way to the front door. She grimaced as she saw the silhouette of a man behind the forest green curtains of the bay windows of his home shift and move towards the doors. She truly had been hoping he wouldn't have been home when she would come to get her things, that he would be in his office, or at a trial, or anywhere else but here by the time she would come to get her things. 

She let out a jittery sigh. Well, him being there wouldn't change anything. She wasn't going to linger any longer than she needed to, and once she packed her things in her car, she would never return to this place ever again if she could help it. 

She stepped up the stairway and onto the stone porch, reaching into her purse to bring out the key. Before her hand even wrapped around the blasted thing, both of the front doors opened with a creak. 

Standing there, with a deceptively welcoming smile, was her _ex-_ fiance, Warren Johnson. 

Objectively, Warren perfectly fit the description of being tall, dark and handsome. At a couple inches over being six feet tall, he easily towered over her petite five-foot frame in the doorway, easily blocking her way in. Dressed in a black, double-breasted suit with dark brown leather dress shoes, he looked as he always did, dressed to impress. In fact, back in the early days of them dating, she had once jokingly asked him if he could recall ever going more than three days without wearing formal clothes, his reply being a short laugh. His dark hair, normally impeccably slicked back, was styled in a rather scruffy manner she would see him with when he would have his days off or whenever he got back home to rest after a stressful day. It was obvious he had been waiting for her to arrive, which made her feel a bit queasy.

He leaned over and looked at her, his smile widening into the more familiar cocky and confident grin she was familiar with.

Those steel-gray eyes that she had once found so alluring now made her feel almost physically ill when they narrowed knowingly on hers, "I knew you would come back." 

She let out a harsh exhale that evolved into a scoff before practically barging past him, wrenching her eyes away from his. "I'm just getting my stuff. Don't get any dumb ideas." 

She could still feel his eyes on hers as she made her way to the living room first, looking past the pictures of the times that they had used to share as a loving couple to quickly nab the photo of when she was with her late grandmother in the hospital. She heard the clicks of his shoes on the marble floor of the corridor as he stood in the threshold of the hallway. 

"You know... I wouldn't call it a 'dumb idea,' I mean... think about it... How long have we been a thing? _Five years?_ Give or take?" His smooth baritone voice carried into the room from behind. 

She ignored him as she reached for another photo, stuffing it into her other bag as she searched for a few that would carry little to no memories of him. 

He went on, "I would hate to see all that time we've been together as a waste. Practically half a decade and you just want to walk away as if all of it was nothing? Don't you think that's the _real_ 'dumb idea,' honey?" 

Eda refused to take the bait as she stuffed the photo of her during her only niece's ballet performance and her picture of when she had went on the trip to the Maldives with her friends. She almost didn't want to take that photo, given that she knew the only reason she was able to afford to go was because of the man she was doing her _damndest_ to leave behind. 

Once she no longer saw anymore photos that weren't associated with her ex, she turned around and walked through the hallway he was in, giving him a wide berth. "I'm getting the rest of my stuff from upstairs," she said matter-of-factly. 

That aggravating smirk had never once left his face since she had stepped into his home as he let out a clipped laugh and a shrug of his shoulders. "Alright. I get it. You're mad and going to give me the cold shoulder." 

She gritted her teeth; she wanted to kick him in the balls more than ever before now that she had realized just how much of an absolute dick he was now that the rose-colored glasses had finally slipped off. How could she have been so blind to his true personality for _this long?_

Before she even made it to the stairway, he came up behind her and held a arm out to block her way. "But before you storm off, how about you indulge me for a bit." 

"How about you go to hell, you _prick,"_ she spat acidly as she pushed his arm to the side to continue up the stairs. 

He didn't appear daunted whatsoever as the seething woman climb the spiral stairway to make her way to the bedroom. 

As beautifully decorated in shades of monochrome the bedroom had been, she eagerly looked past the place she had spent so much time in to the large closet that held her beloved outfits. She didn't even bother taking some of the clothes off the hangers as she stuffed them into the bag she had brought with her. Some of these dresses were more expensive than most of the things she had back at home, made of beautiful silk and fashioned by the most renowned designers on the planet. But that no longer mattered to her anymore now that the one who bought them for her no longer did either. She would probably sell some of these items or donate them before she would ever wear them again. 

Maybe even burn some of them... like the gorgeous, flowing wedding dress the mannequin in the very back was wearing, tailor made just for her. 

God, she had really dodged a bullet. 

Warren was right there behind her, catching her off guard when he learned his head over his shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Y'know... it's not too late." 

She jumped a bit and turned around to look at him with a look of disgust and shock. 

"It's not too late," he whispered, a genuine fondness in his words. It almost caught her off guard. 

"You and I can go back to the way things were. We can see the skies of the Aurora Borealis," he started, waxing lyrical in a way that used to brainwash her into thinking she had once been happier here, "We can walk the sands of the Brazil. We can hold hands in the most beautiful parks in Japan and kiss under the stars in Finland. 

"You and I... we'll see the world just like we did. Hold each other. Make love. Start a family and grow old together. And I'm willing to give you a chance for us to still do this. For us to go to the next chapter in our life together." 

As he spoke, he reached into his pocket, pulling out the little velvety box she recognized from six months ago. 

"Come on," he said, almost tauntingly to her ears, "Why do you want to throw it all away after we've had so much for each other?" 

"Because I finally realized how much of an asshole you are?" Eda hissed, glaring at the man that she had once loved once upon a time ago. "Because I realized I'm not some fucking thing for you to manipulate and control?" She dropped the bag of belongings to the floor as she stomped towards him, her eyes belying a fury she never had experienced before in her life. "You want a fucking list of all the shit you've put me through? All the ways you nearly destroyed me from the inside? I'd mail one to your damn mailbox once I get out of here, but you don't even deserve that!" 

The smile disappeared from his face, but instead of shocked or guilty, he looked merely disappointed. 

"What are you going on about?" He asked dryly. He didn't even look as though her words phased him in the slightest, which enraged her even more. 

She had just barely suppressed the urge to slap him across his smug face when she exploded on him. 

"What I'm saying is that I'm fucking tired of being treated as less than human by a dickwad who has been making me out as the bad guy for wanting to still have some independence of my own!" She felt herself tremoring with rage as she yelled at him, tears of anger beginning to creep up to her eyes, "That I'm tired of being somebody who you've tried to control like a puppet since I moved here and acting as though I owe you my fucking freedom for you buying me things I never even asked for!" 

His expression didn't even once change as she continued her tirade filled with anger and regret, And it made her all the more angrier. 

"I'm not your damn _slave!"_ Eda cried out in a voice mixed with pain and fury. "I'm not your damn _servant!_ And I'm certainly not going to be your damn _wife!"_

As she proclaimed that, she swiped the velveteen box out of his hand, sending the expertly crafted diamond ring inside flying out and against the wall. Its dazzling light, bright and glistening in the sunlit room and creating a kaleidoscopic illumination against the walls, remained ignored by the human occupants within the closet. 

Eda was panting at the end of her tirade, face flushed red with residual anger, "So you can take that stupid ring and shove it up your ass for all I care, because I'm done being your plaything and I'm going to live my own life without you in my fucking way!" 

Warren raised an eyebrow at her, as though everything she had said was spoken in gibberish. "So, you're just going to go then? No reason, no closure. As though I wasn't the best damn thing that's ever happened to you?" 

"You were the WORST thing that's happened in my life!" Eda roared, loud and indignant. "You think buying me all these fancy clothes and jewelry is going to change the fact that you're a jerkass!?" She got took a deep breath and got a better hold of her emotions. "God, I'm so stupid for not seeing all this before." 

Her friends had been right. Her sister had been right. And her gut had been right. 

Past the money, the looks and the status, Warren was, and had always been, a controlling and narcissistic douche-bag. 

Just as she was mad at him for wasting five years of her life thinking she deserved less, she was just as mad at herself for being so blinded by his mimicry of love and affection to not notice that he was slowly chipping bits and pieces of herself with his words and demands. Whittling her down more and more until he would've eventually reached her core, reducing her into a hollow shell. 

More than anything, she was glad she noticed before he got _that_ far.

She regained her composure, taking a deep breath before speaking evenly. "I don't even know why I'm bothering to talk with you. You're just a brick wall. I just came here to get my stuff. Then I'm gone. You'll never see me again." She went back to her bag and picked up more of the clothes and stuffed it into the bag, at a quicker albeit sloppier pace than before. 

Warren stood there for several long seconds, his expression unreadable. Eda was about to tell him to give her some space before he let out a protracted sigh and reach down to pick up the ring and its box from the floor, placing it back into his pocket.

"Fine. Have it your way then." 

Eda hadn't noticed the ominous tone in his voice at all as she shoved more of her clothes into the bag. She had also missed the rather dangerous look in his eyes that were now facing away from her as he straightened up and walked away, out of her sight, and for the time being, out of mind. 

It was after five minutes of packing that she finished getting all her clothes and shoes into the bag before she prepared to get the last of her belongings out of the bathroom and bedroom. 

Her toothbrush, toothpaste, her grandmother's handmade pillow... she had to start cramming the things into her bag with both arms just to get it to fit. Her luggage had to at least weigh thirty pounds by the time she found most of her belongings, but despite the weight, she ironically felt lighter than she had before. 

She had finally gotten all her pented-up feelings out the way for him to hear, and whether he had felt even a modicum of her words was pretty ambiguous, the fact she just managed to talk back to him after he had kept her caged up for so long had lifted a great weight off of her shoulders. 

After fifteen minutes of searching the house for anymore her belongings, she felt satisfied that she had collected everything she needed to finally move on from this dreadful place. That the moment she would walk out of the door would be her last as she would go to the next chapter of her life, one free of his micromanaging ways and his manipulative words. 

It took her some hefting, but she finally managed to gather the large luggage bag up with both hands and make her way to the foyer. 

Not to her surprise, Warren was there leaning against the double doors, his hands in his pockets and his gaze on her immediately. 

He was smiling again, smirking really, as though he was completely unbothered by the fact that she was going to finally step out of his life for good. Or worse yet, that all that time they had spent together was nothing more than a longstanding fling than a relationship they had invested in for years. 

He pushed off the doors and stood straight, walking towards her in a steady gait. 

"Eda..." He sing-songed, his expression deliberately softening. She had to suppress a shiver when he stepped into her space, leveling his head down to reach hers as he spoke softly, almost tenderly. "Last chance, babe. We can start over. Act like the past two weeks haven't happened and go back to the happy times we had." 

"Get out of the way, Warren." Eda demanded, moving to the side to try to brush by him. 

But Warren was faster. He simply moved in front of her with a shake of his head. 

"You know, Eda..." Warren started, "I'm not the type to let go of what's mine, let alone one of my most precious possessions." 

_"There you go again!"_ She screamed in her head, her mouth becoming taut.

"I'm _not_ yours." The _nerve_ of this man! Now she had no doubt in her mind that she was making the right decision in leaving this place. "Not anymore. And I'm not some damn possession for you to do what you want with. Now _move."_

"And I'm not used to being told what to do in my own estate either." He went on, as though she hadn't said a thing. His voice was beginning to drip darkly as he spoke in a way that even Eda began to pick up the veiled threat within his words. "You see Eda... you, more than anyone else, should know that I'm used to having my way, one way or another. And I sure as hell usually don't take no as an answer." 

Despite the cold sweat gathering on her forehead, she didn't back down. "First time for everything. I said _move."_

"Now, I'm not some whiny little kid who throws tantrums... I actually make sure I get _my way,_ get what _I want,_ no matter what..." he said, rummaging his left pocket directly in front of her. 

"I said _move!"_ Eda said in barely contained panic, taking a few steps back while reaching inside her purse to find the small pepper spray within. 

He suddenly reached forward with one hand, grabbing her by the collar of her blouse and yanking her towards him. "And you know what I want, Eda? Right now, more than anything in the world?" 

"Let me go!" She screamed, pulling out the pepper spray right before his other hand smacked it out of hers. Suddenly, in a flash of motion, he held something round and spherical to her eyes, a bright crimson light blinding her in its suddenness as it grew in sudden intensity. "Let me go! Lemme go! _LemmegolemmegolemmeLEMMEGO!"_

"It's _you."_

The red light blinded her, and suddenly she was in a world that was swirling around, distorting, spiraling. 

As she grew dizzy, she felt as though her body was burning up as though she was surrounded by fire. 

Then all at once, she blacked out.

* * *

When she woke up, her body felt unexpectedly numb, as though she was experiencing just getting out of sleep paralysis. 

Her eyelids felt abnormally heavy and uncooperative, and she found out she couldn't keep them open without some force of will. And although she had never fallen into one before, it felt as though she had just woken up from a coma. Her head was throbbing, and whatever she was lying on seemed to thumping underneath her at a steady, rhythmic pace, warmth emanating from underneath her as though she was on a heating pad. 

Her head was still fuzzy when her vision had finally cleared enough for her to actually find a focus point, and she realized slowly that she was looking up at a... ceiling. 

Or at least, she _thought_ it was a ceiling. It did look awfully higher than she had recalled. In fact, it looked a little _too_ high, as high as the sky itself now that she was looking at it. But it wasn't blue, or black or any color the sky should be. But there was a light somewhere that had to be either the moon or sun... right?

She blinked slowly, full alertness not having quite come to her. 

Had she... fallen asleep? 

She couldn't recall falling asleep. Actually, she couldn't recall much of anything at the moment. 

What... what had she been doing before? And... _where_ was she? 

She blinked again, still terribly tired. 

What time was it, anyway? 

She sluggishly turned her head to the left, to where her alarm clock would've been. 

Instead, she saw something rather bizarre. 

The first thing she noticed was that she was lying on an expansive white sheet that seemed to stretch out like a tarp going in all directions rather than a simple bedding sheet. Which was weird, because it looked nothing like a tarp and it seemed to drop off right at the edge of... 

Wait... what...? 

She leaned up, propping herself up on her elbows as the fog of sleep began to leave her being, replacing it with alarm and confusion. 

To her left, there was a tall platform held up by four pillars dozens of feet tall, entirely made up of smooth wood. On it sat a glass sphere with an open top that was the size of a house, with multicolored rocks sitting within it. More oddly was the tall green stem that seemed to jet out from those multicolored rocks and reach towards the open top, splaying outward in several directions with numerous plate-sized petals. 

Her mind dumbly supplied the information to her as she stared at it in confusion. 

_"A... vase?"_

A vase and end table, she realized a bit belatedly. From her vantage point, she couldn't make out more of what she was looking at, given that it was raised above her head. 

And more pressingly, that it was absolutely _gigantic_ in size, the vase easily bigger than her parents' house and sitting on a end table that was the size of a building. 

In fact, _everything_ was gigantic now that she had finally noticed. 

She was in a room that was even larger than a stadium, and everything in it seemed to have furniture and decorations at frighteningly large sizes to fill it. The dimensions of the place was so monstrously large, some of the things within the room began to blur in the distance from her vantage point, looking absolutely alien in terms of proportions and height. A table the size of a island in the center of the room, littered with numerous paraphernalia that was larger than she was. A clock that would have easily been mistaken for the face of Big Ben was planted on the far side of the room. Window panes as large as a building face planted in the enormous walls lay unobstructed to a world further than she could make out clearly. 

Everything about this place just seemed otherworldly due to how enormous everything was around her, as if she had been Alice finding herself in Wonderland. 

But no, there was no forest high gardens, talking rabbits or knightly cards prancing about. 

It was just a cavernous room blown out in mind-numbingly large proportions. 

And strangely, as alien as the place looked, it looked frightening familiar. As though she had been in this place before. 

A deep fear suddenly came over her without warning as she found herself trembling in place. It was though her eyes were playing tricks on her, but for some reason, it didn't quite feel like she was going crazy... at least from what she could tell. 

Now fully alert, Eda pushed herself up and staggered to her feet to stand... 

Or at least, she tried to, when suddenly, the ground beneath her shook. 

She feel back down and went into a crouch as the ground continued to rock underneath her with the intensity of an earthquake and she reached over to cover her head, terrified out of her wits. 

There was a low rumble in the air that shook her very bones as it echoed all around her. It was loud and deep and powerful and it reminded her of...

...laughter? 

"About time you woke up... isn't it?" 

Eda's eyes widened at the loud voice that seemed to be coming from all around her, both above and below her. It was familiar, and yet it seemed to rumble like thunder and she found the ground she was huddling against moving with each booming word. 

Then, without warning, something startling warm touched her in the small of her back, before pinching the back of her blouse and pulling her out of her crouch and facing her the other way, nearly pulling her off the ground. 

Her eyes instinctively flew upwards and all color drained from her face within seconds. 

Warren was looking down at her, his face dominating her entire view. 

A face that was several times larger than she was.

His eyes, easily larger than her torso, were focused directly on her with a triumphant gleam. His nose pointed down at her as his mouth, easily stretching wider than she was tall, was drawn into a huge grin with stunningly white teeth that were bigger than cinderblocks and fully capable of chewing her into bits. 

With a mouth that was large enough to swallow her whole, he spoke to her, his voice reverberating through the air like the voice of a Greek deity. "Good morning, Eda." 

Eda, completely and utterly engulfed with incredible terror, screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

On pure instinct, Eda tried to scramble to her feet and run as far away from the looming visage of her fiance, but the strange ground underneath her began to shift and rapidly incline without warning. The sudden motion sent her falling forward and tumbling down the cloth-colored hill that sprung out from nowhere. She continued to scream the entire way, unable to get a hold of anything to stop her descent. She didn't stop rolling until her side hit something gold and metallic, pain flaring up her ribs and right arm, and fell onto a plain of black fabric. 

Shakily, she pushed herself to all fours to survey the sudden change in landscape, and saw that metallic thing she had bumped into was a rounded cylindrical band of gold as large as a window with leathery coil that had identical and measured holes underneath. 

It was a belt, she realized with absolute horror, and the plain of black was nothing more than the trousers Warren was wearing. She had fallen down his chest and right into his lap as he leaned up. 

Warren had simply been reclining on one of his chairs with his newly shrunken fiancee, waiting for her to awaken. And now that she was awake, Eda had now found herself thrown into an entirely different world that had everything she was familiar with now beyond her reach. 

"Sorry hun..." He said with an amused smirk, any sincerity that would've been in his apology completely absent, "Did I wake you? I'll admit it was my mistake if I did." 

Eda looked up, paling at the sight of just how much higher Warren's face now was from just moments ago. It was like looking up at a building or cliff-side, and he wasn't even at full height. To her, he was easily well over a hundred feet tall, a giant monster come to life taking the guise of her former love. 

But then, with terrifying clarity, she realized that it wasn't _him_ who was huge. 

No... 

She was absolutely _tiny._ Probably somewhere around three inches, give or take, if her surroundings were anything to go by. Not that she was cognizant enough to make an approximate estimate. 

Nonetheless, she was absolutely terrified beyond reason. 

Ignoring the pain in her side, she managed to sprout up to her feet and run along the left leg of his pants, desperately looking for a way down and an escape from her giant ex. 

She didn't get far though as a sudden flesh-colored motion, accompanied with the displacement of air, came up from behind her before a gigantic hand with tree-trunk fingers that outsized her own body blocked her path. More than a little startled, she nearly tripped backwards, one of her shoes coming right off in the thick fabric, but the fingers were deft as they reached forward and wrapped around her fully, drawing her into the tight, humid cavern that was his fist. 

In the dark leathery prison, she let out a short cry into the folds of skin before she felt herself rush upwards into the air, the rapid change in altitude leaving her breathless. The moment she felt herself level out, all the pressure around her vanished as her entrapment became horizontal and the fingers opened up within a blink of an eye. Gasping, she found herself sprawled out on her back, right into the open palm of his hand. 

His moon-like face was right over her again, now closer than ever before. Now she could see her frightened reflection in those intense eyes bearing down on her, his breath creating a gust that tussled her hair. Judging from the larger than life smirk across his face, it was obvious that he had found her pitiful little escape attempt very amusing. 

"Hey now... that was close," he boomed, making her wince, her ears ringing at the sheer volume of his voice, "That fall would've been very bad for you at your current size. Ever heard to look before you leap?" 

Unable to tear herself away from the overbearing gaze of her ex-fiance, she took several moments to get her breathing under control before she timidly asked, lower lip quivering and fearful tears streaming down her face, "Wh-What did you... I... to me...?" 

She wasn't exactly expecting him to hear her, but whether it was because of how much closer she was to his head, and therefore his ears, or whether he just assumed what she had said, he seemed to pick up the quiet words that came out of her mouth because he immediately replied, this time, his voice much quieter for her sake, "What did I do to you? Well, Eda... I know you're smart. And It doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together, so I'm pretty sure I don't need to spell it out for you." 

As he spoke, his other hand rose up from below and reached towards her, sending her heart into overdrive. She screeched as she pushed herself backwards on her elbows and feet, only to find her back against the wall of fingers behind her. She frantically tried to ward the encroaching fingers away before shielding her head with her arms. Instead of... whatever terrible thing she had expected him to do to her, a single fingertip gently patted her head before it trailed down her back, lightly inching her forward. She trembled violently in his hold, her chest tight with dread, but after a few strokes, the finger retreated away as his other hand went back to his side. 

"You know... its kinda hilarious, if you ask me, Eda. Not too long ago, you were so bold and loud and had so much fight in you." He said with a hum, the condescension in his voice almost tangible. The shit-eating grin he had had never left his face, but rather than annoyance and fury, it filled her with more terror than she had ever felt in her life. "Well don't stop on my account! Go on, and yell at me. Fight me. You were about to pepper-spray me right? Don't you have more to say?" 

Eda should've felt indignant, and somewhere in the depths of her soul, she did. But she was far too afraid to rise up to his taunt. He had always been a rather tall man, but now he was essentially a living, breathing skyscraper to her, far too large for her to properly process that it was the same man she had been willing to defy and argue with before he had brought up that strange device from his pocket. 

Instead, she whimpered softly, her body continuing to shake like a leaf. "I-I... Um.. I... P-Please... Don't..." 

"I'm _waaaiting."_ He sing-songed, raising an eyebrow as she stammered in incoherent fear. His voice reverberated all around her like rolling thunder, drowning out her meager attempt to gather up her response.

Her breath hitched and terrible visions of what he would do to her if she didn't answer seized her in a flash.   
  
  
Before, she regretfully couldn't deny that he figuratively had her dancing in the palm of his hand. Now, with her the size of a toy, that could easily become all too literally.  
  


And now that literal hand that had her borne aloft could close on her and crush her like she was nothing. He could tip his hand and send her falling straight to her death to the floor below. He could smother her to death between his fingers as though he was putting out a cigarette. He could toss her in his mouth and chew her into tiny bits, or gulp her down like she was a piece of candy... 

"P-Please don't hurt me." 

She couldn't help it. He was just too _big._

"D-Don't... Don't hurt me, Warren... _Please..."_ she begged, on the verge of hyperventilating. Her hands gripped at her chest and collar as she fought from being overwhelmed from his imposing presence and everything around her. 

With a shake of his head, a motion that came with a small wind that lightly buffeted her, he tutted at her and he brought her closer to his face, eliciting a startled cry from her. His face softened, the grin on his face morphing into a strangely gentle smile. "C'mon Eda... What kind of person do you think I am? Have I ever hurt you before?" 

_"Not physically_ ," she thought. At least, not in a way that left bruises or welts. No, he had mostly emotionally and mentally hurt her, made her think she was less-than and that she needed to be dependent on him, but not once had he raised a hand against her. Not that it really calmed her in the slightest. 

The other hand returned again, the fingertip fondly stroking her head and back. _Petting_ her. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, Eda," he purred, his finger gliding from her back to her thigh and lap, "At least, if I don't have to. I love you far too much to even think about harming you in that way." 

Had she not been so scared, she would have laughed. He _loved_ her? Sure, they originally were planning to get married that upcoming spring, and they had certainly spent more time together than they ever did apart, but he had also put her down and made her question her intelligence, made her rethink she wasn't good enough, that she was _lucky_ to be dating him. 

And now he had reduced her to the size of a doll to top it all off. 

She lowered her head and gritted her teeth.

_What kind of sick, twisted version of love was this!?_

"Y-You don't love me..." she found herself saying, whispering really, before she could stop herself. His statement had managed to ebb just enough of her fear away to allow her to speak up to him, but not enough to quell the tremor in her voice. "You just want to use me. T-To... control me..." 

Apparently, he hadn't heard her as he continued to prod her a bit, ignoring her feeble attempts to push his fingertip away. Despite giving it her all, Eda couldn't even budge the finger away, her own hands only able to press a very slight dent in the skin that only went in because it was soft, as it gently pushed against her. She grimaced, she couldn't help but felt like a small toy in his grasp. 

"But I'm not going to lie to you and say you didn't blindside me a couple weeks ago." The fingertip that he had been using to prod her body swiftly swooped up under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze again. The motion had been so fast and strong that it jarred her a bit. His mouth was smiling, but his eyes were not. "Coming back home after a case to tell you about our new wedding planner only for you to have the sheer fucking audacity to tell me that it was over." 

Eda trembled. Even though he spoke in an even, almost jovial tone, she could hear the lurking hurt, pain, and most of all, _anger_ that crept up his voice. Warren Johnson wasn't stoic, but he had a good hold of his emotions and didn't wear them out on his sleeve, befitting his profession. Whenever he cut her deeply, he did so in a cold, clinical manner rather than scream or shout at her. The harshest things he would say to her would be said with a smile, which made her believe that she truly was defective in some way without him hoisting her up when he did.   
  
  
"Wa-Warren... I—" 

"To be honest, I think you've been rather ungrateful of the things I've done for you," he went on, undoubtedly aware of Eda's growing dread. She screamed as she was suddenly jostled when he moved; it was only then that she had realized that he had been partially reclining in one of the satin love seats in the living room before shifting into a proper sitting position. She turned and shot her arms around the base of his index finger, clinging tightly as he went into a proper seating position.   
  
  
Such a simple action left her breathless as she was pushed down into his hand by gravity. It was as though she had been lifted up by one of those carnival rides like a sudden lift off in a drop tower or a roller-coaster that sprung up the hill. When she dared to peak between his fingers, she saw just how far away the floor was from her new vantage point and paled.   
  
  
A fall from that height would kill her, if not seriously injure her for life.   
  
  
She turned back towards him as he spoke up, his cold expression telling her that he was fully aware of her mounting terror. "I could've easily been with any other woman who would've appreciated all the things I would have done for her, and yet, I chose you. Because I love you."   
  
  
He brought her even closer to his face; so close, if she had had the courage to get closer to him, she could've reached out and touched his nose.   
  
  
"And somewhere, in that confused itty-bitty brain of yours, I know you love me too."   
  
  
Eda could only stare with wide-eyed shocked.   
  
  
She knew that he was narcissistic to some degree. She even was now aware of how much of a manipulative and self-centered, controlling douchebag he was too.   
  
  
But had he always been this fucking _deranged!?_   
  
  
Had he hidden just how balls-to-the-wall _bonkers_ he was so well that she hadn't even _slightest_ idea of just how absolutely insane he was until now? Had the blinders been so gunked with mud that she was only aware of it now that she was so close to him to see it?   
  
  
She didn't have time to dwell on that when he suddenly pulled his hand away, getting to a stand. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter now."   
  
  
His standing had been more intense than when he had merely shifted to a seat. She screamed as she was lifted higher into the air with his actions before she even noticed that his eyes were still on her. "After all, you're still all mine, whether you like it or not. And that's not going to change any time soon."   
  
  
And with that, Warren began to walk away from the couch and down one of the corridors of his home, Eda swaying dizzily with each footstep.   
  
  
Eda clung to the fingers behind her, her eyes darting around in every direction in panic. This was bad. This was so very _bad._   
  
  
_"Nonononono..._ Y-You can't do this, Warren!" She shouted up, finding her voice at last. However, given her new stature, she couldn't imagine that it was as loud to him as it was to her. "You can't! My... _My parents!_ They'll come looking for me! And so will other people! The police will come for you! You can't get away with this!"   
  
  
Warren let out a rumbling chuckle. "I think you're forgetting just who you're dealing with, Eda." There was something almost imperceptibly sinister in his tone when he elaborated. "Trust me. You don't become a successful corporate lawyer without the right connections."   
  
  
Eda let out a small squeak of fear when she saw his other hand rise up from below, but instead of going towards her, it went to his chest pocket where it dug inside and withdrew the round contraption that he had held in front of her before her world went topsy turvy.   
  
  
Pinched between two fingers, he held the sphere up for her to see. "Know what this is?"   
  
  
Eda took a look at the mysterious mechanical ball. Before, it was the size of a stress ball, but now it was bigger than she was. There was a trisected shape embedded in the steel-black with slight copper-red trimmings. A serial number aligned on the bottom hemisphere of it. In a way, it reminded her a bit like the Death Star in Star Wars, except in the form of a miniature model and more elaborate.   
  
But now, she could only think of it as a shrink ray that had stolen her life away from her.   
  


"I'll take a gamble and say you're thinking this is just a shrink ray. Sure, that's it's main feature, but that's only because it's one of their prototypes." He turned it this way and that for her to see more of it, looking at it with a bit of interest himself. "Just one out of a few hundred or so."   
  


He looked back at her, taking in her befuddlement with a smirk. "It was a parting gift from the CEO of Atomical Enterprises. Heard of them?"   
  


"N-No." Eda said, trembling. Although, it seemed he had already known the answer to his question.   
  
  
"Atomical is a top-of-the-line laboratory that focuses on manipulating molecular structure of a bunch of stuff. Apparently, they were an offshoot of CERN, but kind of went their own way to look into more... _unattainable_ scientific research, so to speak. They've also been in conjunction with some more secretive government-run organizations. Fascinating stuff they work with..."   
  
  
He brought it closer to her, and she jumped as it was held mere inches away from her. Was he going to reduce her to the size of an ant? Or maybe even smaller? The thought of being the size she was now was already frightening enough, but she'd be absolutely helpless and defenseless in a world she would become divorced from with such a huge size differential.   
  
  
"This is just one of those things they've worked on. I'm pretty sure they have a few more of these there somewhere in their inventory. I guess I did a good enough job to get a nice little present from them. It's supposed to alter mass in a way that retains it shape depending upon the spacing of the particles in a living body. I'm no scientist, so I have no idea how it's done but it seems to work well enough for me." He took the dreadful thing away from her and placed it back in his pocket. "Before, I just used it to shrink down luggage or the occasional fly in my house. But it sure does have more uses than that, wouldn't you agree?"   
  
  
"H-How could you—"   
  
  
"And as I said before, I've got pretty good connections. Some with less... scruples than others. And with money..." he grinned widened as gave a small shrug of the shoulders, the motion bouncing her up in the air a bit, "Heh... well, let's just say you can be surprised how far you can go in this world."   
  
  
Her insides turned to ice.   
  
  
He was a _monster._ An absolute monster with no conscience.   
  
  
The index finger behind her lightly came down to pat her head. "So even if mommy or daddy dearest came looking for you with all they had, they would have no way to implicate me."   
  
  
She began to feel nauseous as she desperately tried to find something, _anything_ to deter him. "The-the police! My car! My hand prints! There's evidence! They'll know, they'll—"   
  
  
"Funny you should mention your car, Eda."   
  
  
With slow deliberateness, he reached into one of the pockets of his pants this time. Eda watched trepidatiously as he stopped in place and rummaged his pocket for a split second. When it withdrew, everything she was going to say left her tongue in an instant.   
  
  
In his other hand was her black Jetta. To her, it looked proportionate in size as though it should be, but in the hand of her psycho ex-boyfriend, it looked like a mere toy, a model car that would be sold to collectors. Given that it was a _real_ car, rather than hard plastic and carbonate, it was was made of metal and glass and would serve no good to drive in when it was scaled to about a twentieth of it's size, give or take.   
  
  
Somehow, she felt more vulnerable than before.   
  
  
He turned it in his grip, as though he was eyeing his work. He spoke, but it seemed to be more to himself than to her. "It might not be a Ferrari or Lambo, but I figure it'll sell for a high price in an auction. Enthusiasts go gaga for this kind of detail. Hell, I might just keep it for myself... as a souvenir."   
  
  
His words might as well have been white noise to her as she was too focused on the car that was being fiddled in his grip, the vehicle creaking and whining in his hand with each turn. She had gotten that car when she had graduated college as a gift from her parents and rode it to everywhere she needed to be. She had even wracked up impressive gas mileage when she had driven across the country for some sightseeing. Even to her new size, it looked hefty and durable, like a car should be. And yet, right now, he was easily moving it as thought it was nothing, near weightless in his grip. As she probably seemed to him right now.   
  
  
He lowered it from sight, presumably back to his pocket from her vantage point and smiled back down to her. "Well, I can figure it out another day. My point is, Eda... is that I've got resources to see to it that I won't be suspected, and ways to make sure it won't be linked back to me. Want me to tell you about some other seedy corporations I've worked with?"   
  
  
"You're sick, Warren..." she managed to gasp without stuttering. The tremor in her voice still remained however. "You're sick in the head."   
  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, sending her tumbling forward in his palm with a small screech, and continued walking forward. "Aww... and here I thought you'd be at least a _little_ bit interested. Oh well."   
  
  
As he continued walking, she found it hard to focus on any one thing as his walking jarred her a bit, rocking her left and right. Also, everything was just too huge to a disorienting degree, and although she had lived here for some time, it all looked just so alien to her. She silently prayed that she wouldn't get sick, but more so that she wouldn't accidentally fall down to her death.   
  
  
It felt like an eternity had passed when he had finally stopped walking, and she found that they were in the dining room. From the polished furniture like the beautifully crafted sideboard that held fine chinaware, table and chairs to the amber tesserae tiles that bordered between the walls, it was a pleasant room to be in even when it wasn't time to eat. Eda would sometimes sit in this room to simply read or think to herself. But now, it reminded her of a dragon's lair that even knights wouldn't dare tread.   
  
  
When Warren approached the table, she felt herself lower without warning, and gripped harder onto his finger. The drop in altitude left her breathless, but it had only lasted for a moment before the back of his hand landed on the table surface, the fingers splayed out. When nothing else happened, she looked back and forth to his face and to the wooden surface, nervous of what was going to happen next. It took a moment for her to realize what he wanted, and once she did, she hurried out of his grasp and onto the tabletop. Once she was far enough away, she spun around to watch him anxiously, still shaking under his gigantic, all-encompassing shadow.   
  
  
"Now then, I think it's about time for the both of us to have something to eat. I don't know if you know this, but you've been unconscious for a few hours. And during that whole time, I've been looking after you." He said simply. His eyes narrowed as his tone became slightly more stern. "I'd advise you to stay put. There's no use in trying to get down from there."   
  
  
And with that, he walked away and towards the kitchen, his heavy footsteps carrying him further from her view until she could no longer feel the ground quake.   
  
  
Now truly alone, she could tell that she was panting. Everything was just so overwhelming that she still tried to believe that it was all a dream. But something told her that this was no dream, it was all too vivid and surreal at the same time to be one.   
  
  
She gulped dry air.   
  
  
No, it wasn't a dream. But it was definitely a nightmare come true.   
  
  
Only now since waking up and out of Warren's sight could she assess what was going on. And if there was a possibility to escape.   
  
  
The dining room table had its assortment of tableware. Porcelain plates, utensils, decorative cloths and glass cups... It was hard to believe she was just about smaller than everything on it. She could easily hide behind the formerly small mugs without even having to duck, but intellectually she knew that all Warren had to do was peek over from above to find her. Even the tassels on the central cloth wouldn't have been able to reach far down for her to climb.   
  
  
All she knew was that she needed to take the opportunity while he was gone to try to find some way of escape.   
  
  
She didn't know how long she would have; for all she knew, she could have as much as an hour to as little as a minute or two until he would come back. It might not be feasibly possible to run away now, but if she didn't find some of her options, who knew when she would have another opportunity to?   
  
  
But with him possibly coming back at any moment, would it be worth the risk to escape right now?   
  
  
She shivered. No... no it wouldn't. As much as she hated to not run as soon as she could, the stakes were too high and if he caught her, which would've been all too likely considering the circumstances, only God knows what would become of her. And she wasn't eager to find out when she barely knew what to do afterwards.   
  
  
Now essentially marooned on a table that had to be dozens of feet high, she couldn't do anything but lament the events that brought her here.   
  
  
She had only came back here to _get her stuff._ That was it. That should've been the end of it. It should have only taken a few minutes of her day and then she would have never had to be in this place again. She would've been entering a new phase of her life and wouldn't have had to worry anymore about Warren.   
  
  
But now, she was now more trapped than ever before in the lion's den.   
  
  
She collapsed to her knees, curling into a fetal position.   
  
  
_No..._  
  
  
_This wasn't fair!_ Things were never supposed to end up like this! Things like this should've been impossible! How could something like this even happen in the first place?   
  
  
She found herself weeping into her knees, a sense of despair and hopelessness beginning to creep up in her chest. She was so confused, she didn't know what was possible or not anymore. She certainly hadn't thought shrinking was possible before. But now she was small enough to be mistaken for a children't toy.   
  
  
And at the mercy of the worst person she could think of.   
  
  
No... she had to escape. Maybe she couldn't run now, but she had to figure out some way to get help and as far away from his as possible!   
  
  
She gaped.   
  
  
Her phone.   
  
  
It had been in her purse. She had her purse before he had pulled that metal ball to her. Maybe if she could find it... or reach one of the phones when he was away or sleeping...   
  
  
The earthquakes came back and she was taken out of her thoughts. He was returning.   
  
  
Escape would have to wait, right now she had to brace herself for whatever he had in store for her at the moment.   
  
  
She heard him before she saw him, his booming voice unmistakable. "I decided to whip up something I know you're pretty big on. Just as a treat."   
  
  
He came back in holding a sundae cup the size of a small pool, placing it down onto the tabletop with a loud thump before taking a seat in one of the giant chairs. Eda couldn't help but feel there was an eerie sense of distance yet contradicting closeness with him looming above her like an enormous sentry. So far yet too close at the same time, like a building or statue.   
  
  
He grabbed a log-sized spoon and dipped it in the bowl, holding it out to her. The smell of something sweet and fruity filled the air as she recognized what he had made.   
  
  
"Fruit... parfait...?" She asked tentatively, looking up at him with wary curiosity.   
  
  
"One of your favorites," he said as he brought the spoon up to his mouth and ate the spoonful of yogurt and raspberries.   
  
  
She looked down into the glass. Neatly layered between yogurt and granola bits were blueberries, mango slices, strawberries, raspberries, kiwi bits... all the fruits she loved in her usual morning breakfast. She was puzzled. She knew he was an adequate chef and on days when he was feeling sweet, he would make her the parfaits she loved. But now the cup had so much stuff in it that would fill her up for weeks. A single piece of fruit would be more than enough to fill her up for the rest of the day, let alone the whole glass. There was no way she could finish that, and last she checked, while he didn't hate parfaits, he never was particularly big on them.   
  
  
He took another bite, eating a granola covered mango. "I'd figured you might want to have some. It'll be a start, as a way to reconnect again."   
  
  
"I-I'm not hungry," she stuttered, a bit off-put by watching him take spoonfuls of food. Just one spoonful was more than she would be able to eat in a week, yet it disappeared into his mouth in seconds. She actually couldn't tell if she was hungry or not, the knots forming in her stomach from fear made it hard to tell.   
  
  
"Of course you're hungry. You know, you've been unconscious for quite some time. I'm pretty sure you have some sort of an appetite."   
  
  
He dipped the spoon back into the glass and held it out to her. The spoon came at her so suddenly that she involuntarily took a few steps back until she tripped on one of the folds of a table cloth and fell on her bum. The spoon stopped a nose length in front of her, the creamy, granola-speckled yogurt and blueberries on top taking up her vision and the fruity smell filling up her nostrils. It did smell delicious, but she wasn't eager at all to try some.   
  
  
"Here," he said, tilting it slightly. "How about you take a bite? I made it just for you."   
  
  
Eda gulped, slowly getting back to a stand while holding her arms out in front of her. "N-No... really, Warren. I'm fine. I'm not hung-"   
  
  
_"Eat,_ Eda."   
  
  
Eda hitched up at his tone of voice, looking back up at him to see his cold yet forceful expression, his eyes like steel. Those simple words left no room for argument, and now that she was more vulnerable than a mouse, she didn't want to press her luck.   
  
  
Slowly, she reached forward towards the giant spoon in front of her and grabbed one of the blueberries with jittery hands. She took a moment to inspect it, slightly awed by the not-so-small berry. It felt cold and oddly rubbery to the touch, and it was now the size of a watermelon. There was a large glop of yogurt on the side that covered her hand and she had a feeling that if she looked down, she'd see that some might had landed on her blouse and skirt.   
  
  
She looked back up at him. He couldn't have expected her to eat this with her bare hands, did he?   
  
  
But his expression said nothing, only looking at her minutely for her to proceed. Obviously, he wasn't going to supply her with any knives or forks to her scale as it seemed. And his patience was wearing thinner by the second.   
  
  
She looked back at the blueberry and forced a tense exhale. Bringing it up to her face, she leaned her mouth in and took a small bite out of the fruit, finding herself using more effort to get past the skin of it. It tasted alright, if chunkier than she imagined. It was goopy and messy, some of the juice getting on her sleeve, but it wasn't bad. She took a few more bites, if just to make sure her ex-fiance would be appeased.   
  
  
When she looked back up, he was smiling down at her, apparently pleased with her compliance. Somewhere below the layers of fear, she felt an ember of anger ignite within her.   
  
  
"How do you like it?" He asked, taking the spoon back to devour the rest of its contents.   
  
  
She brought one of her sleeve to her mouth to wipe the blue residue from her face. "It... It was okay."   
  
  
His smile brightened. "Well, I'm glad you think so..." He swiveled the spoon in his hand for a bit before lowering it down once more. "Although..."   
  
  
Eda jumped when the empty spoon didn't go back into the glass as she had expected, but instead swiftly went behind her in a split second. Before she could even say anything, she felt the metal touch her back before she was scooped into the metal rim and suddenly propelled up in the air at lightning speed. Dropping the barely-finished blueberry to the ground far below, she screamed as she clenched her fingers around the edges of the spoon until her knuckles turned red, terrified of falling off.   
  
  
She was brought to Warren's face for a moment before he hovered the spoon above the parfait glass. "Maybe it's just me, but it feels like there's something missing from it. I don't know why, since I made it just the way you always liked it."  
  
  
She pressed herself into the spoon as much as possible. Winded and far too afraid of being held up in the air with nothing but the head of a spoon that felt far too slippery to properly grip, she couldn't help but stammer as she spoke, her voice breaking into a higher pitch. _"W-Warren!_ N-No, it's f-f-f-fine! Put me down now! _P-Please!_ This is too high up! Please put me down! _Please!_ "   
  
  
He listened to her panicked cries with amusement, feeding off of her terror for a bit before he continued. "I put in all the fruits you usually have with it. Even got the same probiotic yogurt you usually get. And I doubt it's the granola."   
  
  
"W-Warren, _please!"_   
  
  
"Then again, I'm not to partial to parfaits like you are. I think when it's just fruit, grains and yogurt, it's just lacks in something. Like it needs another ingredient."   
  
  
The spoon began to lower, and to her horror, she felt it beginning to tilt more to her left. She gasped as her right leg slipped and hurriedly tried to scurry back into the spoon.   
  
  
Warren's smile broadened. "You think I know what it needs?"   
  
  
The spoon tilted more and more, and soon she found herself barely able to hold on, the slick metal surface making it too difficult to grab anything at the angle he was holding it too.   
  
  
"I think it needs a little more Eda."   
  
  
And with that, he tilted the spoon completely to a ninety-degree angle. Eda's fingers came loose of the rim of the spoon and she made her inexorable descent towards the inside of the glass. 


End file.
